gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive 06
Reply Yeah I am fine dude, just haven't been online much lately and when I do come on, I usually never sign in AIM or check this wiki. Messi1983 20:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Gah. Protect this . I haven't seen a single site that proves his name is Albert De Silva. 17:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Done ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC) GTA 5 vehicles Okay, so I just want to ask what's the deal with the GTA 5 vehicles pages? I would understand if you protected and cleaned up the page, but deleting all the page and leaving a link to Grand Theft Wiki? Why's that? :/ -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Because, honestly, I don't think this wiki has any content writers good enough to handle that particular page. I don't recognize the various vehicles by sight, definitely not well enough to watch the trailer and figure out what's supposed to be what. Also, we have too many kids who don't know how to write properly or edit wikis at all editing here and we can't take protection down off the article because they'll make a mess of it. Hopefully by linking directly to GrandTheftWiki's article those kids will get an idea of what a decent article looks like. Jeff (talk| ) 21:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Why not make a page that has at least a short paragraph that says something along the lines of "This page lists all vehicles that appear in Grand Theft Auto V. Due to the speculation surrounding what vehicles will be appearing in Grand Theft Auto 5, the complete list of vehicles in GTA V will not be present until the full release of the game. For a list of vehicles seen in the Grand Theft Auto V/Trailer, see page that links to the other GTA wiki on the GTA V vehicles. There could also be a template on the top of the page explaining why there is no list. 23:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) To-Do List Hello there McJeff. As you are a fairly active admin, unlike the person who welcomed me, I thought I should ask here. Does this wiki have a "To-Do List" of sorts? Something that people can look at to see what things need doing? And, why is this page locked from anon editors? They have as much a right to talk as the rest of us. :/ - 02:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, okay then. I don't mind, it's still an extensive wiki :P And I prefer just to edit on Wikia stuff, it makes thing a lot easier. And I'll check out this "Tom" guy. ;P Thanks for your help. - 07:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Joshualeverburg1 I've just left him a message myself. I think we handled it pretty well. I found the misspelling of grammar hilarious but I managed not to mock him for it. Tom Talk 09:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Saw it, voted, and wasted little time in closing request. Messi1983 (talk) 06:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) joshualeverburg1 Block I've blocked joshualeverburg1 for a month. I think that this along with his other actions during his time on the Wiki is enough to warrant the block. I just thought I'd keep you informed. Tom Talk 23:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Checkuser I did the same, I checked his "GTA V Wiki" and he was online at the same time as the vandal so I think it's likely. Tom Talk 23:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well I guess he's blocked for good then. I've just contacted him about copying this Wiki's articles on his Wiki, he has two choices, provide a link to the orginal article on the copied article, or to completely re-write them. Tom Talk 17:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism I would like to ask a few questions, why would Wikia not yet close the GTA V Wiki? By off limit standards that's complete plagiarism tha he made into those articles. That wiki was only supposed to provide information about GTA V, but now I think he wants to cover all major information regarding all GTA games. Not only that he's, also taking images from this wiki. I'm already checking out that wiki, if he continues to plagiarize. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 23:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Use to contact Wikia staff and tell them he's plagiarizing us in revenge for being blocked. They won't know he's doing it unless someone complains to them. Back when that XBox360Fan user was active he plagiarized us too, but they shut him down after Tom complained. Jeff (talk| ) 00:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::He can copy articles but he needs provide a link to the article he copied, apparently Wikia don't see how stupid that rule is. I told him this so he blocked me. Wikia then got involved and he sorted it out, he removed all copied information. Tom Talk 10:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: :::Hey I entered on GTA V Wiki just to see it and there is several copied images from this wiki. :::I agree to close GTA V Wiki since it's doing plagiarism and thus, probably providing fake information. istalo Talk August 2, 2012 :::PS: Sorry about my bad english I'm Brazilian, and I didn't put time because on my country the time is different, sorry. ::::It's not our decision to close the GTA V Wiki, only Wikia Staff can do that and due to various rules which I think are ridiculous they won't do it. Tom Talk 23:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::He continues to plagiarize our images and he blocked Extremo for a year for adding source links to this wiki (which, remember, was what he was instructed to do if he was going to use our articles). I'm writing another complaint to Wikia. Jeff (talk| ) 23:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I know it's only the Wikia staff that can close, but anyways, I hope they close it, and they blocked a guy that added source links? ::::::Man I never knew that, that's pure plagiarism. ::::::Anyways... someone already contacted Wikia Staff about this? ::::::Someone better do that to alert them (If no one did). istalo Talk August 2, 2012 :::::::It turns out that Joshualeverburg1 didn't start GTAV Wiki. A user named Kujopawz did. AFAIK Kujopawz didn't do any plagiarizing, although I haven't checked in depth to make sure he didn't, that's probably why they haven't deleted the wiki yet. Remember when we had that XBox360Fan troll and he kept making wikis and Wikia would delete those. Anyway, Kujopawz has promoted Joshua to administrator and now Joshua is requesting promotion to bureaucrat. Since Joshua blocks everyone from this wiki who edits there, I'm going to post on Kujopawz page here and hope he responds. Jeff (talk| ) 23:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::The fact that Joshualeverburg1 didn't committed to follow the rules of the content of Wikia and blocking me as he considered it "spamming links to external sites". I'm just doing my job to protect every precious content from here and Wikia and adding some attributes (which I learned after a previous plagiarism I made). He's "wiki" musn't just be closed, I think Joshualeverburg1 now warrants him a global block. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Istalo, like I said I contacted Wikia and fixed the issue. Extremo, Joshua had every right to remove the source links you added, he had removed all copied content so he no longer needed to have them. Tom Talk 10:32, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::He's still copying images without attribution, and he's plagiarized at least one image from GrandTheftWiki as well. I sent Wikia another message yesterday suggesting that he should be globally blocked, and I also posted on Kujopawz' talk page on this wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 14:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Madness, this guy seriously needs global blocking, or that wiki to be deleted at least. Any word back from Wikia yet? Messi1983 (talk) 10:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) (undent) They're "monitoring the situation" and want a full list of items he's plagiarized. I'll do it when I can be assed. I also dropped by Grand Theft Wiki and told Gboyers, but he hasn't been about for a few days so no response there either. Jeff (talk| ) 14:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Any news on this? By the way I think he's created another sockpuppet, User:Toughguy1, I've blocked him for now for trolling and I'm waiting for the checkuser results. Tom Talk 18:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::No news. I also blocked User:Hytr as a Joshualeverburg1 sock, he only has one contribution here but he was over on Bully Wiki trolling and making it obvious he was Joshua. Jeff (talk| ) 20:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I've just drop by GTW and it seems Gboyers left you a message and says that he is also looking to that situation as well. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 07:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::The GTA V Wiki founder has responed, he's removed Joshua's Admin rights. But you should probably check his talk page. Tom Talk 10:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::In the last days I have blocked two of Joshua's accounts. The first was that account that left a hate message for Tom, HOG1. The second one is "Bigboy1", the "younger brother" of "Big.boy111". I also saw the "BIGFOOT1" accout blocked by Jeff. Haha, he's not very creative. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: Admins, we're at a Wiki War at the moment with Joshualeverburg1. He cussed at my User Page as Bigboy1 because I said something on his "Wiki" and since deleted it. I reported him to the Wiki Staff as well. He NEEDS to be globally blocked not only the plagarisim, but the time he tried to delete some of the articles on this Wiki under the user name, "GTA TROLL" so he could created his wiki without this info. Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 16:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Don't worry Tony, all of these problems will be solved by Wikia. They will handle all those things. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Joshua is globally blocked, and I think this guy is too. I don't think that this guy is Joshua but it could just be him in a new location. Tom Talk 16:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) It could be also the one messaged me on the Masxc Payne Wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: This guy, Zhoban, is the last person you want to edit here. He is a known vandal, using many other accounts to edit on wikis as well, and will make a big headache if you disagree with his edits (he'll start to curse you and will keep sending racist messages to me). His other accounts are on this wiki as well, but I am yet to block them. Check Tom's talk page and see my message to him (that guy also has problems with Tom). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :If he's a known vandal elsewhere I'll take your word for it, I was just concerned he might've been an innocent user caught in the crossfire. Jeff (talk| ) 06:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandals I've just got some checkuser results and not all of the recent vandals are Josh, well they could be Josh but as the IP's don't match he's have to be using a computer somewhere else. I'd request a global block on this guy but he decided to vandalise Community Central and the VSTF Wiki, so I think they'll sort this one out. Tom Talk 15:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) He's probably using a proxy if anything to get around the block. If this is the case it's going to be one hell of a job thoroughly blocking him. Wow, I came into this really late... why am I always the slow guy!? 17:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) New Page Vandal Hey Jeff, some new user called Gtawikicntbitches (possibly Joshualeverburg1) created a vulgar page referencing our Wiki. I contacted Tom about it, but I want to let you know about the warning too. Can you set the page for deletion if Tom doesn't respond? Thanks.Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 02:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :You were fun to mess with for a while bitches...whatever you write after this..your normalstuff like...wow we made him run away..or whatever you are r all pethatic <-- There you go, it's a nice little review he gave too. Very detailed and descriptive. 03:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I blocked him. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Good deal. Jeff (talk| ) 06:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: This is why I hate vandalism. Glad I reported this user. Godd one, by the way Dunewolfz xD Tony (talk) 00:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity I just thought that I'd let you know that I'm going away from tomorrow until August 25 so I'll be inactive. Tom Talk 13:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I'll keep an eye on things and try to be more active around here. Jeff (talk| ) 16:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, Jeff. A vandal made a nonsense page and nonsense category, just so you know. Ray ''Leave a message'' 00:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up. Jeff (talk| ) 01:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I checked his contributions, and he had edited my talk page putting something vulgar and possibly was the one who hacked my account.Tony (talk) 00:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New User Yo Jeff, There's a new user on the wiki who edits stuff on beta and similar things, real ice. But the reason why I want to tell you this is because of the user's name: Blockpack. Am I the only one who sees the "Block" part in the name. Now it may be just a coincidence, but maybe that user is our little friend who uses this account to play "the good boy" guy, as a mask. I'm pretty sure that the user who recently targeted this wiki is NOT Joshua. That user was far smarter and cunning than Josh would ever be (Yeah, we gotta admit it, Josh was an idiot). Well, this user can be either that, or, maybe I'm starting a new class of idiocy and paranoia. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RFP There is an active request for patroller going on, why don't you check it out. Messi1983 (talk) 05:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA V I'm going to attempt to clean the article up soon so I reverted your edit. Can you tell me why you added a link to the Grand Theft Wiki? I mean we've blocked people for the same thing. Tom Talk 15:36, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :I just read your conversation with Ilad and while I agree with some of it, I don't think that clearing the article and leaving a link to the Grand Theft Wiki is the best thing to do. Tom Talk 15:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, I only really revert vandalism here now. Are you planning on becoming more active when GTA V is released though? Tom Talk 16:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Wrong information I did NOT ever say hat the idea of playing as a woman was stupid. You made that up. What I DID say is that women shooting people in GTA games was not common. If you don't want me to be promoted, vote "No" and justify it with something true, don't try to shut me down with wrong information. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Just so you know, staff can see deleted pages. Next time you try to claim you didn't say something you did say. :Also, blocked 2 days for lying, flaming, and being insolent. Jeff (talk| ) 16:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank You for Promoting Me! Thank you Jeff and Tom, Messi, and Ilan (I'll thank them later). I'll do my best not to disappoint and make this Wiki as reliable for any GTA fans as possible. I have two questions: 1: I read that patrollers/admins get the Rollback function so if any vandalism occurs, this one click can revert all vandalism on a specific page. Isn't that the same as undo, or is there a difference? 2: Also all patrollers (Dodo8; Bob.cutlass2) get a template on their User Page to signify them as an official patroller. Do I have to put the template there manually or a admin has to do that? (Also for the word "Patroller" next to my username.) I'll tell Ilan to put my picture of Jimmy Pegorino on the Staff page. Cheer and Cheers, Tony (talk) 22:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) If you use undo, you have to manually save the page. Rollback does it automatically. It's not a huge deal but it's pretty useful for cleaning up after a serial vandal. Jeff (talk|stalk) 22:22, October 15, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't meant to happen Ok, Jeff I'm sorry, it's just that I've been passing through a lot lately and took out my rage on you. Sorry for that, okay? The "lame" word wasn't meant to be interpreted like that. And thanks for the advices. And is it definitely "No" then, on my request for patrollership? BTW:Happy there's no curse word rule in the wiki... Anyway, laters Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) My Account has Been Vandalized! Hey Jeff, I was looking on the Recent Activity page and my profile and my talk page was vandalized, by JOSHUALEVERBURG! I've been inactive for a couple days because my computer was being repaired and cleared from viruses. You were right of what you said how Wikia can't control of what people edit, especially user pages, well that is going to change. Lock up my profile page so that no one can edit it, BUT ME OR ADMINS. 'I'm going to put up a warning message on my Talk Page; anyone vandalizing or talking abusively, will be reported. Cheers, Tony (talk) 16:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Tony, Joshua is once again blocked; I blocked him once I saw his vandalism. You should thank to Enigma24; he's the one who undone Josh's edits. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, shoot I thought Jeff undone it. I swore I saw is user name next to the latest edit history. I'll thank :Enigma for his good work. (and smudge off that little part on my message on top :p) Tony (talk) 17:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Is it me or is that Joshualeverburg receive a warning from Messi1983 long before he joined? What's going on to this little boy? He wants a war with all of us? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, apparently here's what happened. ::::Joshua created User:Joshualeverburg, and then created a garbage/vandalism page called Niko's bastard child, which Messi/Dan deleted and blocked him for. He then made User:Joshualeverburg1 to get around the block, which somehow no one noticed. He tried to become a for-serious editor as Joshualeverburg1, but threw a fit when his request for promotion failed. He got blocked, made a sockpuppet, got banned, and obsessively vandalized every wiki that Dan and I edit for a couple weeks. Wikia finally found out a way to stop him from creating new accounts, and that was the end of it. But the Joshualeverburg account was forgotten about - Joshua remembered it and logged into it to vandalize again. And now it's blocked. ::::I'd revision-delete his vandalism, only, I don't care enough to do that. Jeff (talk| ) 17:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC)